Darkstalkers 4: Chaos Tournament
Darkstalkers 4: Chaos Tournament is an upcoming fourth entry of the Darkstalkers franchise taking place after the events of Darkstalkers 3. Unlike the classical 2D version of the series, Darkstalkers 4 will now be featured in an all new 3D style fighting game similar to Street Fighter IV. Prologue Two centuries have passed since the events of Vampire Savior, Makai Realm has now run amok with Jedah's attempt creation of the Shintai thus bringing chaos throughout the land. A new evil being named Zanamdra Krae Mukriel, an all powerful demonic hag was created from this evil & now plans to take over Makai alongside with the human world as its new ruler. Features Game Mode * Story Mode * Arcade Mode ** Difficulty ** Rounds ** Time ** Bonus Stage ** Fight Requests * Versus ** Player Vs CPU ** Player Vs Player ** Team Player Vs Team CPU ** Team Player Vs Team Player * Training * Player Profile * Extras ** Gallery *** Concept Art *** Character Art *** Character Concept ** Videos *** Character Prologue *** Character Endings ** Music * Options ** Game Settings ** Control Settings ** Volume Settings ** Screen Settings ** Save Game Data Character List Returning Characters * Morrigan Aensland-Succubus * Demitri Maximoff-Vampire * Felicia-Werecat * Jon Talbain (Gallon in the Japanese version)-Werewolf * Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock in the Japanese version)-Zombie * Rikuo (Aulbath in the Japanese version)-Merman * Bishamon-Samurai Youkai * Oboro Bishamon-Monk * Sasquatch-Bigfoot * Victor von Gerdenheim-Frankenstein * Donovan Baine-Dhamphir * Hsien-Ko-Jiangshi * Baby Bonnie Hood-Darkhunter * Lilith-Succubus * Dee-Vampire * Pyron-Hellstorm Alien * Huitzil-Robot * Q-Bee-Soul Bee * Dark Talbain-Malfested Werewolf * Jedah Dohma-Demon * Marionnette-Puppet * Shadow-Phantom New Characters * Anita-Psychic * Emily von Gerdenheim-ghost * Majorette & Thomas-Witch & Werecat * Miyuki-Yuki Onna * Fluffy-Wererabbit * Berserk-Werebear * Talon-Deinonychus * Michal-Seraphim * Marvin-Aswang * Rowena-Mannanagal * Isagani-Tikbalang * Baby-Tiyanak * Yokozuna-Kappa * Sasami-Nekomata * Naruko Namikaze-Kitsune * Reiko-Rokurobuki * Enma-Oni * Yugi Yagami & Tsunoyasha-Death Note user & Shinigami * Marina-Mermaid * Hodder- Undead killer * Eglund-Boogeyman * Lancelot von Knightmare- Dark Knight * Elufina- Elf * Bella-Fairy * Phoebe- Dryad * Lexia- Tennyo * Ran-Valkyrie * Fenix- Phoenix * Yaretzi-Camazotz * Toxo-Garbage Monster * Scylla & Charbydis- Sea Monster pair of Giant Squid & Mosasaur * Reptilus-Reptoid * E.T.-Grey Alien * Huntik- Yautja-like alien * Wasn't- Xenomorph-like alien * Venusa- Species-like alien * Agent Black- M.I.B. * Mohandas- Naga * Krushnu- Ashura * Tika- Pontianak * Aidan- Pelesit * Caillech-Owlman * Kamizilla-Kaiju * Damulag- Bungisngis * Long Huang- Terracotta Warrior * Terrorsaur- Ropen * Cerberus- Hellhound * Dracul- Dragon * Destro- Troll * Trouble- Goblin * Erik Morbius- Darkhunter/Deadite hunter * Giggles-Clown * M-900-Cyborg * Creeps- Creeper * Abyzou-Possessor Demon * Assaulter: Great White Shark * T-Horgu- Cenobite * Bobby-Possessed doll * Mimi Hyuga- Psycho stalker girl * Samedi- Bokor * Tamaa-Werehyena * Remy Goodwilliams- AntiChrist * Maru- Grudge ghost kid * Agent 666- Cult Agent * Father Lordsilver- Cult Leader * Deus Ex Machina- Machine God * Hugh Scrooge- Poltergeist * Kokuo- Jorogumo * Wishmaster- Genie * Abdullah- Roc * Chin-Chin- Shikima/Tentacle Monster * General Krebbs- Nazi Zombie * Yomi-Hikiko * Emilou- French Maid Wraith * Muriel- Will-O-Wisp * Charlotte- Diclonius * Gaikotsu- Gashadokuro * BOO- Slenderman * Xadulthu- Chutlhu * Zanamdra Krae Mukriel- Ancient Demonic Hag Entity. Character Prologue Coming soon!! Trivia Category:Capcom Category:New Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Darkstalkers